Perfect Dark Enemies
There are a fair amount of enemies in Perfect Dark, ranging from security guards to heavily armored aliens. Human Enemies These are the majority of enemies up until level 13 or so, wielding CMP-150s as their main weapon more often than not, and a Falcon 2 sidearm when they are disarmed (sometimes pulling out a second one if disarmed once again). Datadyne Infantry Seen in levels: 1, 3, 4, 14, 15 Guns: CMP-150, K7 Avenger Appearance: Male in blue uniform Usually wielding CMP-150s, and on rare occasions K7 Avengers. These are basic infantry; generally slow reaction timing and overall low intelligence. Datadyne Shock Trooper Seen in levels: 1, 2, 3, 18 (special assignment) Guns: CMP-150, Dragon, K7 Avenger, Shotgun, Falcon 2 (Silencer), DY357 Magnum Appearance: Male in blue combat uniform, sometimes with their faces covered in masks with night vision Easily identifiable due to their masks, these guys are essentially infantry with some assault rifles, and on a few occasions dual wielding weapons. Sometimes they can be found with shielding. They are a bit smarter with better reaction timing than normal infantry. Once again, any weapon will do. Datadyne Female Guard Seen in levels: 3, 18 (special assignment only) Guns: Shotgun, CMP-150 Appearance: Female in blue combat uniform with white pants over it One of the few female enemies in the game. Carrying a shotgun and often found in groups, they are quite dangerous compared to the previously mentioned enemies, and only appearing in 2 missions, however there is little difference compared to security guards when wielding CMP-150s. Datadyne Trooper Seen in levels: 2 Guns: CMP-150 Appearance: Male in green combat uniform These guys are found in the dataDyne research laboratories. Can be dangerous in groups. Datadyne Sniper Seen in levels: 4, 14 Guns: Sniper Rifle, Shotgun Appearance: Male in purple combat uniform with helmet. These guys are found on the roofs of the Villa and in the first part of the Cetan ship, where they use cloaking devices. They are highly intelligent and generally have very good aim. G5 Guard Seen in levels: 5, 6 Guns: CMP-150 Appearance: Male in brown and blue uniform. These guys are found in the Chicago level and the G5 building. They are generally of average intelligence, and use CMP-150 SMGs. G5 Swat Guard Seen in levels: 5, 6 Guns: DY357 Magnum, CMP-150 Appearance: Male in brown and gray outfit Like the G5 guard, they are found in Chicago and the G5 building. They only show up in Chicago when they alarm is sounded by an FBI agent. In the G5 building, they are encountered in the first part with cloaking devices and CMP-150s. Later, they show up when the alarm is sounded, this time deploying DY357 magnums. FBI Agent Seen in levels: 5 Guns: DY357 Magnum Appearance: Male in brown trench coat Found in Chicago. These guys will sound the alarm on sight. Area 51 Trooper Seen in levels: 7 Guns: MagSec 4, Grenade Appearance: Male in tan pants and tan shirt These guards are found in the Area 51: Infiltration level and are armed with MagSec 4 pistols. They will occasionally throw grenades at you; these grenades detonate on impact. Pilot Seen in levels: 7, 8, 9, 19 (special assignment only) Guns: Dragon, Grenade Appearance: Male in blue pilot suit These guys are found in Area 51. They deploy Dragon assault rifles, and a lot of Grenades. Area 51 Guards Seen in levels: 8, 9, 19 (special assignment only) Guns: Dragon, SuperDragon Appearance: Male in brown uniform These guards are found in Area 51. In the Maian SOS level, they deploy Dragon assault rifles; in the Area 51: Rescue and Area 51: Escape levels, they deploy SuperDragon assault rifles, which have a grenade launcher under the barrel. Biotechnician Seen in levels: 8, 9, 19 (special assignment only) Guns: Tranquilizer Appearance: Male in a hazmat-like suit These guys are found in the Area 51: Rescue and Area 51: Escape levels. They are armed with tranquilizers. Alaskan Guard Seen in levels: 10 Guns: Dragon Appearance: Male in white BDU They appear in the Air Base level. They deploy Dragon assault rifles and Falcon 2 pistols. Killing 3 or more of them results in a mission failure. NSA Bodyguard Seen in levels: 10, 11, 12 Guns: K7 Avenger, Cyclone Appearance: Black uniform with white stripes Trent's bodyguards. They are armed with K7 Avengers and are quite dangerous. On the Air Force One level, they carry Cyclone submachine guns as backup weapons. NSA Lackey Seen in levels: 10 Guns: K7 Avenger, DY357 Magnum Appearance: Man in dark gray uniform. Trent Easton's henchmen. They are found around the Air Base in Alaska, and will chase you around on sight. Once Trent's bodyguards take over, they are armed with DY357 Magnums and K7 Avengers. Presidential Security Seen in levels: 11 Guns: Cyclone Appearance: Male in gray uniform They cannot see through your disguise and are found all over Air Force One. They are a threat if you get caught. If you kill any of these, you will have to start over. After Air Force One is attacked, they will act as your allies and are pretty good at holding off NSA troops. Pelagic II Guard Seen in levels: 13, 14 Guns: CMP-150 Appearance: Male in red and white sailor outfit They are found aboard the Pelagic II and on the Cetan ship. Generally of average intelligence, and deploy CMP-150s. Alien Enemies Found in the later levels, these guys are incredibly dangerous, boasting the strongest guns and best armor in the game. They are not easy enemies. Disguised Skedar Seen in levels: 11, 12, 14, 15 Guns/Weapons: K7 Avenger, Sniper Rifle, Mauler Appearance: Mr. Blonde. Tall, blonde, nordic man in white trench coat. These guys are first encountered in combat on the Air Force One level, though they are first seen in the G5 building during the meeting. When first encountered, they deploy K7 Avenger rifles and sniper rifles, and are not shielded. They are encountered again in the Deep Sea and Carrington Institute: Defense levels, where they deploy Maulers and shields. Skedar Warrior Seen in levels: 15, 16, 17 Guns/Weapons: Claws, Mauler, Reaper, Slayer Appearance: Standard Skedar These guys are strong and agile. If they are armed with a weapon, they have very good aim with it. True Skedar Seen in levels: 14, 17 Guns/Weapons: Bite Appearance: Incredibly small compared to Skedar Warriors Skedar King Seen in levels: 17 Guns/Weapons: Rockets Appearance: Similar to Skedar Warriors but much bigger. The final boss of Perfect Dark. He must be killed to complete the game. Other Enemies Area 51 Interceptors Seen in levels: 7 Guns/Weapons: Machine guns? These robots must be killed in Area 51 - Infiltration to complete the level on Perfect Agent. Hovercopter Seen in levels: 3 Guns/Weapons: Machine guns? This aircraft attacks you in dataDyne Central - Extraction on Special Agent and Perfect Agent. It must be killed to complete the level on Special Agent and Perfect Agent. It can be easily killed by a Rocket Launcher, but is immune to most other weapons. Category:Characters